Masquerade
by Foxx-sama
Summary: The GazettE / Reita/Ruki, Reita/Aoi, Uruha/Kai, Uruha/Aoi / Lemon, Angst, POV / Uruha aime Aoi, qui aime Reita, qui lui aime Ruki mais pourrait bien le perdre.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Masquerade

**Chapitres :** 1/10

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/POV

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Fic en POV des cinq membres de Gazette. Chaque membre "raconte" deux chapitres à suivre, à commencer par Reita.. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop dur à suivre.

* * *

"On est amis, n'est-ce pas ?" C'est ce qu'il a dit quand j'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, avec confiance. C'est ce qu'il a pensé lorsque j'ai murmuré à son oreille des mots doux et tendres, et cette phrase destructrice résonne encore dans la chambre confinée au crépuscule, lorsque deux corps moites et nus s'éveillent dans la demi pénombre.

Cela fait déjà de longues minutes que cette phrase me hante, encore et encore. Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Je glisse un regard sur le corps d'Aoi à mes côtés, il est allongé sur le drap blanc, la couverture masquant ses hanches saillantes et son bassin qui se fondait si bien avec le mien il n'y a encore que quelques heures. Il me tourne le dos, alors je dois me pencher sans bruit sur son corps élégant et pâle pour apercevoir son visage. Oui, nous sommes amis... Cet homme à la peau blanche et pure comme les premières neiges hivernales, ce guitariste au sourire ravageur et aux yeux plus profonds et plus insondables que le néant est mon ami.

Lentement, je dépose un baiser au creux de son cou, humant le parfum salé de la sueur qui perle sur sa peau soyeuse. Ah, l'odeur de son plaisir... Les lèvres d'Aoi se plissent alors en une moue rêveuse, endormie, mais ses paupières demeurent closes lorsque je me lève finalement pour quitter le lit. A peine ai-je remué les couvertures que ce parfum de sexe envahit à nouveau la pièce, opressant; seul le visage d'Aoi est toujours aussi calme et pur malgré l'atmosphère étouffante de la chambre.

"Reita," appelle une voix derrière moi lorsque j'achève de reboutonner mon jean. Les légers bruits du tissu frôlant la chair ont apparement tiré mon beau guitariste de son sommeil, il me fixe de ce regard de princesse, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes; tout en lui indique qu'il attend de moi quelque chose.

"Bonsoir Aoi," dis-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés avec un lent sourire. Il fronce les sourcils, plonge son regard sombre dans le mien, suspicieux de la marque de gentillesse que je daigne lui offrir. Alors doucement, mes lèvres descendent sur les siennes et lui offrent un lent baiser, vide de tout sentiment, vide de toute émotion. Aoi sourit lorsque mon visage s'éloigne doucement du sien; il parait presque satisfait par ce semblant de tendresse absurde qu'il a cru déceler chez moi lorsque j'ai goûté ses lèvres...

"Je vais rentrer," j'ajoute en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre, coupable, et la réponse à ma phrase à peine murmurée sonne comme une menace dans l'appartement sombre.

"Ne me laisse pas !" Aoi l'a presque crié mais je m'y attendais, je ne tourne même pas la tête vers lui; je regarde distraitement un bracelet que je porte au poignet droit et qui ne m'a pas quitté même durant nos ébats. Cette chainette argentée ornées de têtes de morts, noircie par le temps et riche de souvenirs, c'est Ruki qui me l'a offerte.

Ruki.

"Il faut que j'y aille," j'affirme en relevant la tête vers Aoi, affrontant ses yeux de biche, son regard triste, suppliant et autoritaire. Mon guitariste brun est une princesse... il en a l'élégance, la verve et le charisme, ainsi qu'un goût prononcé pour le luxe et un caractère épineux, mais il lui manque une certaine finesse... et un peu de discernement. Je le connais tellement bien, mon bel Aoi, que je sais déjà quelle sera sa réplique... Ou plutôt sa question, prononcée avec une pointe d'inquiétude, d'une voix exigeante... une question qui n'appelle qu'une seule réponse par peur d'entendre la vérité.

"Pourquoi ?" Evidement.

"J'ai des choses à faire," dis-je mécaniquement. Aoi grimace et lève les yeux aux ciel, une délicieuse mimique capricieuse se peignant sur son beau et délicat visage. Il me regarde, il ne faut pas ciller, mais ses prunelles accusatrices et pleines de jalousie contenue sont comme une décharge électrique; je détourne le regard.

"Je vois," rétorque-t-il avec un petit rire forcé. Son visage s'orne d'un sourire narquois, mais il est teinté de tristesse et de souffrance, il a comprit, je le lis dans ce regard sombre et si lourd de reproches. Notre jeu amoureux cesse là, toute la séduction si brillament mise en place se brise et s'effondre à l'évocation d'un seul prénom qui semble résonner dans la pièce bien que personne ne l'ai prononcé.

Ruki.

C'est la raison, ma raison, ce qui me pousse à quitter Aoi; c'est l'ombre qui plane dans mes rapports avec le guitariste brun... le secret qu'il faut taire, le mystère à préserver. Aoi sait, tout comme moi, que c'est notre petit chanteur que je vais retrouver; mais ma fragile princesse aux yeux d'ébènes ne supporterait pas un trop brusque retour à la réalité. Je récupère mes affaires une à une, sous le beau regard d'Aoi que je sens posé sur moi au moindre de mes gestes, et une question brûle mes lèvres...

"On est amis, n'est-ce pas ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Masquerade

**Chapitres :** 2/10

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/POV

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** Fic en POV des cinq membres de Gazette. Chaque membre "raconte" deux chapitres à suivre, à commencer par Reita.. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop dur à suivre.

* * *

"Bonsoir Reita."

C'est ce que dit Ruki lorsque j'entre dans notre appartement; un large sourire illumine son visage et il se tient sur le pallier comme s'il savait que j'allais pousser la porte à ce moment précis. Mon petit chanteur a cette expression particulière qui ne présage rien de très catholique, un mélange de sadisme et un peu de joie enfantine et amoureuse de me voir déjà rentrer. La soirée ne sera pas de tout repos.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ?" je demande en refermant la porte derrière moi, jetant vaguement ma veste blanche sur un fauteuil. Ruki jette un regard distrait à la table du salon, devant la télé allumée, elle est couverte de feuilles désordonnées sur lesquelles sont griffonnés quelques mots, parfois plusieurs phrases.

"J'ai rangé_ton_ désordre," répond mon bel amant avec un sourire moqueur, s'approchant de moi pour poser ses mains sur mes épaules; ce simple geste signifie qu'il exige une compensation pour son - je n'en doute pas - dur travail. "...Et j'ai essayé d'écrire aussi. Je vais m'y remettre... Tu as mangé ?"

Je secoue doucement la tête et nos regards se croisent, brillant d'une même lueur d'amusement et de désir et nous nous embrassons, ou plutôt, je l'embrasse, et c'est incomparable. Les lèvres de Ruki sont douces contre les miennes, amoureuses là où celles d'Aoi n'étaient que tendres, elles sont autoritaires et joueuses, passionnées et complices. Les baisers de mon beau guitariste brun sont séduisants; ceux de Ruki sont _tout_, tout ce que lui ne pourra jamais m'offrir, tout ce qui me fait perdre la tête. Je pourrais goûter la douceur et la fermeté de ses lèvres jouant avec les miennes une éternité durant, mais le baiser cesse finalement et je le regarde à nouveau, émerveillé de tout ce qu'il est capable de m'inspirer.

Je l'aime, tellement.

Et ce simple baiser, rien qu'une caresse de nos bouches et de nos langues m'a coupé le souffle, à tel point que j'ai inconsciemment crispé mes doigts dans son tee-shirt, et qu'il blotit son visage dans mon cou. Mes lèvres glissent le long de sa joue, y laissant la marque humide de leur passage, puis par jeu, je mordille doucement le lobe de son oreille. Ce geste le fait sursauter et rire; et je recule afin d'admirer son visage, me perdre dans la contemplation de ses yeux bleus avant de déposer une caresse sur sa joue, un baiser sur sa bouche tendre.

"Je vais me faire à manger," dis-je en souriant. Ruki hoche la tête, nous échangeons un dernier regard complice et il se laisse mollement tomber sur le canapé, mordillant son crayon au bout déjà bien abimé. Distraitement, je fouille dans quelques placards de la cuisine et grimace; il me reste à peine de quoi me préparer un sandwich... les aléas de la vie en couple avec un homme qui est autant capable que moi de cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable, je suppose.

Quelques minutes plus tard je me hisse assis sur la paillasse à côté du fourneau, un sandwich jambon-fromage à la main, près de la fenêtre et des lueurs colorées du coucher de soleil japonnais qui me parait ce soir bien mélancolique. Aurai-je des regrets...? ...Pourtant je ne me suis jamais senti coupable d'entretenir une relation avec Aoi... je sais qu'elle cessera un jour, que je ne pourrais pas continuer éternellement à tromper Ruki sans qu'il s'en rende compte, mais il m'est impossible de quitter mon beau guitariste brun maintenant. Aoi n'a certes pas besoin de moi, tout comme je n'ai pas besoin de lui, mais Aoi a besoin d'amour, et je suis le seul à avoir su le voir et à pouvoir entretenir ce jeu malsain... le temps qu'il faudra.

Ce bel homme aux yeux de jais est avant tout un ami, un de mes meilleurs amis et s'il a besoin de ça... Oh, je sais que je devrais refuser. Mais j'ai toujours eu un caractère à risques et tant que je peux gagner sur les deux tableaux - aimer Ruki et prendre soin d'Aoi - je le ferais. N'est-ce pas plus amusant ainsi ?

Je saute au bas de la paillasse de la cuisine avec un sourire et jette les restes de mon maigre repas pour retourner rejoindre Ruki dans le salon. Mon précieux petit chanteur est là, penché sur la table basse, il fredonne un air et je peux presque deviner son visage contrarié, concentré, même s'il me tourne le dos. Alors je m'approche sans un bruit, glisse mes doigts dans ses doux cheveux blonds et il lève la tête, me fixant de son regard enfantin et amusé... car Ruki a beau être le chanteur énergique et impulsif que tout le monde connait, il n'en reste pas moins attendrissant, fragile, adorable.

Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui le voit ainsi ?

"Tu as réussi à faire quelque chose ?" je demande en m'asseyant sur le canapé à ses côtés, le regard posé sur les feuilles couvertes de notes griffonnées dans la hâte de l'inspiration. Ruki soupire et hausse les sourcils, dubitatif, faisant nerveusement tourner son stylo entre ses doigts.

"J'ai une idée... Mais j'y arrive pas," dit-il d'une voix profondément contrariée. Il est tellement mignon ainsi, boudeur, le front plissé par l'exaspération et ses yeux bleus si doux animés d'une lueur de création; je l'attire contre moi sans même m'en rendre compte et dépose un baiser sur son front, le sourire aux lèvres. Ruki fait la moue et tente maladroitement de revenir à ses notes, tendant le bras pour attraper son stylo qu'il a laissé tomber sur le canapé mais je prends sa main dans la mienne, l'emprisonnant possessivement dans le cocon de mes bras pour capturer ses lèvres qui m'ont tant manquées.

"Ecris mon ange," dis-je avec un sourire, guidant ses doigts vers les feuilles souillées d'encre. Ruki hausse un sourcil mais se remet au travail, le visage concentré, sans plus prêter attention à mes bras qui l'entourent amoureusement. Attendrit par cette attitude si adorablement professionnelle, je glisse ma bouche dans son cou, y dépose de doux baisers légers mais brûlants d'amour, jusqu'à rencontrer le col de son tee-shirt et le serrer contre moi, passionnément. Mais mes mains ont besoin de le toucher, elles veulent sentir sa peau frémir sous les caresses et se glissent sur son ventre, ses hanches, les effleurant à peine avant de se poser contre ses cuisses.

"Ne Reita, je peux pas travailler si tu fais ça," murmure doucement Ruki, sans quitter ses notes des yeux. Je ris et embrasse ses lèvres alors qu'elles s'étirent en un sourire complice, teinté d'un peu de luxure; il n'a jamais été aussi beau qu'en cet instant, les yeux brillants d'amour et de désir. Ma bouche se pose sur sa tempe, son front et glisse dans ses cheveux blonds, me laissant humer leur doux parfum... allumant en moi la flamme d'un désir passionnel que seul lui peut faire naître dans mon coeur.

"Ecris mon amour," dis-je tendrement, les lèvres contre ses cheveux blonds. Mon ton chaud et suave le fait frissonner; et tandis qu'il devine déjà ce que je prépare, je m'éloigne de lui à regret pour m'agenouiller devant son visage. Nous échangeons un dernier regard, il ne dure qu'à peine un instant mais tant de choses se lisent dans nos yeux que mon coeur en bat plus vite. Désir, amour, passion, tendresse, et encore de l'amour, cet amour qui me ferait faire n'importe quoi...

Et je ne pense qu'à Ruki, oubliant totalement Aoi et ses manières si aguichantes, lorsque j'écarte doucement les jambes de mon amant. Il gémit, m'offrant sans résistance le trésor de son sexe déjà tendu entre ses cuisses, suppliant silencieusement un peu d'attention. Je suis penché sur lui, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, les mains sur les cuisses de Ruki et son dos est courbé au dessus de moi... derrière moi résonne le subtil grattement d'un stylo sur le papier blanc, il écrit.

Pour combien de temps ?

Je remonte un peu ses jambes autour de moi, les posant sur mes épaules; le bruit de ses chaussures sur la table basse est accompagné d'un gémissement plaintif, désireux, suppliant. Ruki a les jambes écartées et relevées, il est entièrement offert et je sais que ce simple fait l'excite autant que moi, je le sens au son de la mine sur le papier qui s'affole, qui écrit vivement puis s'arrête, au son de sa respiration élevée. Enfin, je daigne déboutonner son pantalon, sans prendre le temps de le baisser complètement, pour dévoiler à l'air libre son sexe douloureusement gonflé.

Le soupir de satisfaction qu'il pousse alors devient un long gémissement de bien-être lorsque je referme doucement ma bouche autour de lui, caressant cette zone érogène si particulière tout au bout de l'objet de mes désirs. Mes lèvres parcourent la virilité de cet homme que je connais si bien, pinçant légèrement la peau à chaque zone sensible, jouant avec les points faibles et le désir de mon bel amant. Puis je laisse ma langue prendre part à ce jeu délicat qui fait gémir et trembler mon homme, elle goûte et savoure la peau du sexe gonflé et gorgé de désir qui lui est offert, laisse de longues trainées humides sur la peau et redécouvre la virilité de mon merveilleux amant qui a depuis longtemps cessé d'écrire.

"Reita... Je..." Sa phrase à peine débutée meurt entre ses lèvres en un long soupir lorsque ma bouche glisse aisément sur son sexe humide, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur tendre. Ruki se laisse tomber en arrière, le dos contre le dossier du canapé, apparement incapable de se maintenir assis plus longtemps; ses mains sont crispées sur mes épaules et ses paupières étroitement closes, le visage déformé en une expression de plaisir pur... si désirable...

J'abandonne à regret son entre-jambes, mes lèvres quittant doucement son sexe tendu après y avoir apposé un long baiser d'adieu. Prenant appuis sur le canapé à côté de lui, je me lève lentement, une main caressant toujours doucement sa virilité, pour me pencher sur lui. Ruki gémit et plonge son regard dans le mien, la bouche délicatement entre-ouverte, le souffle court. Ses yeux sont à la fois suppliants et interrogateurs, amoureux et enflammés, passionnés...

"Ruki, j'ai envie de toi," dis-je lentement, la voix rauque de désir. Ses lèvres s'écartent un peu plus, laissent échapper un gémissement, ses yeux se ferment et je sens son sexe durcir un peu plus entre mes doigts. L'instant d'après il me regarde à nouveau et son visage est sérieux; il sait ce que je veux et connait la valeur de ce que je m'apprête à lui offrir.

"Rei-chan," murmure-t-il doucement en caressant ma joue. "C'est la... première fois, ne ?" Je hoche doucement la tête et dépose un baiser dans son cou, savourant la tendresse fugace de cet instant d'amour. Ruki pose ses mains sur ma taille et me pousse à me lever, lentement, m'entraîne dans la chambre avec un sourire et me fait assoir sur le lit. Je suis déjà entièrement nu lorsqu'il revient un moment plus tard, posant un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif sur la table de nuit.

"Ca va bien se passer," assure-t-il, mais je le sais déjà, c'est ce que je veux; j'ai besoin de m'offrir entièrement à lui comme jamais je ne me suis offert. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et esquisse un mouvement pour prendre les initiatives, interromput lorsque je l'allonge sur le lit, un sourire aux lèvres, je suis toujours capable de le surprendre... Je glisse mes mains le long de ses flancs, sans lâcher son regard et son sourire amoureux, puis dépose un baiser sur ses cuisses, ravis de le voir se cambrer légèrement lorsque je le touche.

"Laisse-moi le faire," dis-je avant de lècher lentement son sexe érigé. Ruki gémit à nouveau, ouvre la bouche pour protester mais je guide ses doigts entre mes lèvres, signifiant assez clairement ce que j'attends maintenant de lui.

"Ohh Reita..." souffle-t-il en saisissant à taton le tube de lubrifiant pour l'ouvrir d'un coup sec. Ses doigts tremblent mais il demeure calme lorsque sa main se faufile entre mes jambes placées de chaque côté de lui, lorsqu'il glisse doucement un doigt entre mes fesses. C'est une sensation étrange mais nullement désagréable de sentir Ruki en moi, je lui adresse un sourire rassurant et bientôt un deuxième doigt se glisse dans mon intimité, m'arrachant un doux gémissement partagé entre désir et satisfaction. Puis un troisième doigt rejoint les deux autres et ils bougent lentement, me caressent, étirent les délicates parois musculaires avec une douceur étonnante et touchante.

Mes yeux ne quittent pas les siens lorsque que ses mains m'abandonnent lentement, lorsqu'il prend le préservatif sur la table de nuit pour le glisser entre mes doigts. Nos mains s'effleurent et ce simple contact est comme une décharge électrique à mon pauvre corps entêté par le désir; j'ai tôt fait de préparer le sexe de mon amant, le recouvrant de lubrifiant avec des caresses provocatrices.

"Viens..." murmure alors Ruki, ses doigts encore lubrifiés caressant doucement mes flancs pour m'inciter à descendre mon bassin sur le sien. Je me mords les lèvres, intimidé par le désir brûlant et presque palpable qui s'est installé entre nous, par l'aisance naturelle de Ruki devant mes hésitations. Mais j'ai envie de lui, je veux sentir en moi cet amant qui me fait perdre la tête. Ce que je n'ai jamais cédé, je veux le lui offrir de tout mon coeur, je veux le faire maître de moi... et je baisse doucement mes hanches, gémissant au contact froid de son sexe lubrifié contre mon intimité.

Ruki ferme les yeux et pousse un long gémissement de bien-être à mesure que je descends sur lui, qu'il glisse en moi, lentement. Je me mords les lèvres plus fort, presque à en faire couler le sang; c'est tellement bon ! Il n'y a pas la douleur que je redoutais, seulement du plaisir, et encore du désir car nous sommes tous deux loin d'être satisfaits.

"Vas-y mon Reita," laisse échapper Ruki dans un souffle, caressant mon ventre. Je prends appuis sur le draps à ses côtés, avide de connaître à nouveau cette sensation inégalable que j'ai ressentie lorsqu'il est entré en moi. Mon bassin se soulève, un peu, je soupire en sentant son sexe glisser en moi et nous gémissons tous deux au premier mouvement de va et viens; lent et timide. Puis les doigts de Ruki se crispent sur mon bassin et se font plus possessifs à mesure que mes mouvements de hanches gagnent en vitesse, et toutes les pensées que je pourrais avoir dégénèrent en de longues plaintes de désir.

J'abaisse mon bassin contre le sien, toujours plus vite; le moindre de ses mouvements en moi m'arrache un gémissement de plaisir qu'il reprend ensuite en coeur. Ruki donne alors un coup de hanches entre mes jambes, son sexe touchant ce noeud de nerf si particulier et je crie, j'en veux encore ! Il bouge en moi de plus en plus violement, de plus en plus vite et je réponds à chaque va et viens brutal par un mouvement de bassin pour le laisser entrer toujours plus en moi, pour l'inciter à me faire à nouveau connaître cet avant-goût de l'extase.

"Reita... Je vais... bientôt..." murmure Ruki, la respiration haletante, affolée. Ses mots me font gémir et redoubler d'ardeur, je crie son nom en sentant une main se refermer sur mon sexe, je gémis sous ses caresses et je crie encore alors qu'il s'enfonce une dernière fois en moi, toujours plus fort. Enfin, il atteind l'orgasme et jouit en même temps que moi, faisant résonner dans la pièce un cri d'extase et d'amour où nos deux voix se mêlent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Masquerade

**Chapitres :** 3/10

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/POV

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** POV Kai.

* * *

Depuis quand ne m'as-tu plus sourit, bel apollon ? 

Cette question me hante alors que je contemple ton doux visage apaisé par le sommeil, tes jolies lèvres qui n'expriment rien d'autre qu'une parfaite indifférence. Tes paupières se plissent un peu tandis que mon regard s'y attarde et elles s'ouvrent, dévoilant deux prunelles noisette qui me fixent avec une redoutable froideur ensommeillée, lorsque tu plonges ton regard dans mes yeux teintés d'amertume.

Alors que tu te réveilles lentement, c'est à moi de fermer les yeux, frôlant ton cou de ma bouche qui a tant faim de toi. J'y dépose un baiser, doux, subtil comme la caresse d'un plume et soupire doucement. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restons là, l'un contre l'autre, mais tu ne fais rien... pas un geste pour me serrer dans tes bras... et moi je pourrais demeurer ainsi une éternité, mes lèvres contre ta peau douce et mes sens embrumés par le parfum de ton corps après une nuit d'amour.

"Bonjour Kai."

Ta jolie bouche s'ouvre et laisse nonchalament échapper cette parole, cette phrase qui fait partie du même rituel matinal auquel nous nous livrons chaque jour. Je dois te sourire et te répondre, puisque c'est ce que je fais de mieux et la seule chose que je puisse t'apporter, mais je ne peux pas. Pardonne-moi, Uruha, je ne peux plus.

"Souris-moi," je murmure contre ton cou, partagé entre l'envie d'abandonner, de m'enfuir, et celle de t'aimer encore un peu. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te demande ça... toi et moi savons que tu n'es pas heureux auprès de moi, mais aucun de nous ne le dira, gardant cette vérité tue comme une menace silencieuse plannant sur notre couple.

Je me souviens encore du jour où notre histoire a commencé... Notre histoire ? Une mascarade malsaine qui n'a que trop duré... j'aurais dû le savoir, pas vrai ? Puisqu'au moment fatidique où je t'ai avoué l'inavouable, pas une seule expression de joie n'est venue orner ton beau visage. Tes lèvres sont restées closes, serrées, tu as juste hoché la tête et j'ai dû déposer un baiser hésitant contre ta bouche, tremblant de tant d'indifférence.

Peut-être est-il, finalement, temps d'arrêter tout ceci. Peut-être devrais-je te dire combien il est inutile que tu fasse semblant de m'aimer, que je sais déjà qui possède ton coeur et qu'aucun de tes regards vers notre guitariste brun ne m'échappe... Mais je n'ai pas le coeur à t'abandonner maintenant, te laisser seul face à un amour qui n'est pas plus partagé que celui que j'éprouve pour toi.

"Je veux ressembler à Reita," dis-tu alors dans un souffle, en une amère constatation. Je lève un regard craintif vers ton beau visage, impassible comme le masque de porcelaine d'une poupée de collection. Puis tu soupires et te lève, te rhabilles et me quittes sans un mot d'explication, sans un regard.

"Uruha !" Inutile, tu es déjà parti.

Je sors de la pièce après avoir enfilé mon jean et te trouve finalement dans la cuisine, les yeux fixés sur une tasse de café vide, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage. Tu lèves un regard interrogateur vers moi pour ensuite hausser les épaules avec une complète indifférence. C'est presque risible de te voir ainsi, si condescendant alors que nous savons tous deux que tu es plongé dans le désespoir le plus sombre. Au fond tu te comportes comme un roi, toi qui étais le prince de mes nuits, comme un roi si imbu de lui-même qu'il ne peut admettre la moindre faiblesse.

Je m'approche de ton dos mince et élégant avec un sourire, amusé par mes propres déductions, et pose une main apaisante contre ta peau nue. Mes bras viennent entourer ta taille, mon corps se blotit contre le tiens mais tu restes inébranlable, de marbre face à ma tendresse.

"Tu veux ressembler à Reita pour plaire à Aoi ?"

Aussitôt, tu te raidis et t'écarte de moi, me fixant comme si j'avais osé dire la pire des choses, l'air à la fois désolé pour moi et blessé que je fasse état de tes sentiments pour lui. Ma question ne demandait pas de réponse, tu le sais et ne m'en donne pas; hochant simplement la tête alors que tes lèvres laissent échapper un petit soupir fatigué... car maintenant que ta terrible vérité a résonné dans notre appartement, il est temps que cesse ce _nous_ qui te détruit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Masquerade

**Chapitres :** 4/10

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/POV

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** POV Kai.

* * *

Uruha... Tu te tournes vers moi et le masque froid de ton visage ne m'offre qu'une expression de dégoût lorsque nous pénétrons dans le local des répétitions. Tu marches à côté de moi, raide, silencieux mais la distance entre nous n'a jamais été aussi grande; t'ai-je vraiment perdu lorsque j'ai mis fin à l'erreur sordide qui nous liait ?

D'instinct, je me dirige vers Reita. Rester à côté de toi serait t'indisposer et plus que tout je désire que tu me pardonnes, alors je te laisse m'oublier seul et vais chercher un peu d'amitié auprès de notre bassiste qui accorde son instrument dans un coin de la salle.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose ?" demande immédiatement Reita. Le blond n'est pas idiot, au contraire, presque plus perspicace que moi; il fixe d'un regard soucieux son amant qui parle à voix basse à Uruha, assis sur une chaise à quelques mètres de nous. Je hoche doucement la tête et il m'imite lentement avant de se pencher à nouveau sur sa basse, jouant distraitement quelques notes. Puis Reita pose son instrument contre le mur et se lève, soupire, me sourit et m'entraine vers ma batterie installée un peu plus loin.

"Je vais t'aider, ne ?" propose-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule. Je secoue la tête et m'assois derrière mon instrument, une moue qui se veut réprobatrice sur le visage. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide," dis-je doucement affrontant le regard noir du bassiste. "Mais Aoi et Uru en ont besoin."

Reita se fige et tressaillit. Ma phrase a eut l'effet escompté car il se raproche de moi, l'air désormais soucieux tandis qu'il observe avec méfiance Uruha et Aoi plongés dans une grande conversation avec son amant. "Je sais que ça ne va pas durer," dit-il précipitament, coupable. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça a commencé d'ailleurs..."

"Alors arrête," dis-je sèchement. Le bassiste blond se mord la lèvre, détourne le regard et semble réfléchir un court instant. Au fond, lui aussi sait comme moi qu'il ne pourra pas maintenir cette situation avantageuse pour lui bien longtemps et que le prix à payer pour tout ceci sera la colère de Ruki, notre adorable petite tête blonde dont Reita ne peut déjà plus se passer.

"Je ne peux pas le perdre," murmure simplement Reita comme un écho à mes propres pensées. Nul besoin d'explications dans ce cas; son seul regard tendre et triste vers Ruki qui réconforte Uruha est plus enflammé que mille déclarations et je soupire, espérant que leur relation ne rencontre pas une fin aussi brutale de la mienne. Le bassiste m'adresse un signe de tête, à la fois un remerciement et une excuse, puis il rejoint les autres et m'abandonne seul avec mes états d'âmes.

"Ca va ?"

C'est la voix d'Aoi qui me tire de bien sombres pensées, à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Le guitariste s'assit à mes côtés, sur le bord de l'estrade destinée aux répétitions et passe un bras autour de ma taille, je frissone.

"Je sais pourquoi," reprend-t-il sans vraiment réaliser que je n'ai aucune envie de ressasser un amour qui ne sera jamais mien. "Uruha, hein ? Je comprends." Aoi hoche alors la tête, un sourire compatissant aux lèves et je me dégage brutalement. Pourquoi doit-il venir me torturer ? C'est lui qui est à l'origine de mon désespoir et sa compassion ne fait qu'empirer les choses, qu'attiser plus encore le feu de la jalousie et de la colère face à notre amitié autrefois soudée qui se désagrège peu à peu.

"Tu comprends ?" dis-je sur un ton sarcastique qui me sied bien mal puisqu'on ne l'entend jamais dans ma bouche. "Oh oui. Avec Reita, lui non plus ne t'aime pas." J'ai fait mouche et je le sais, dès l'instant où le visage du guitariste brun se décompose. Il baisse la tête, donne un coup de pieds las et faible contre l'estrade et acquiesse, vaincu. Aussitôt, je m'en veux et pose une main hésitante sur son bras, coupable de la tristesse qui est apparue dans ses yeux.

"Désolé. Je suis un peu à cran." Aoi hoche doucement la tête et se lève, m'adressant un sourire qui veut me dire qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Je lui souris en retour, soucieux du regard blessé que je le vois lancer à Reita. L'aurais-je sans le vouloir incité à prendre une décision ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : **Masquerade

**Chapitres :** 5/10

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/POV

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** POV Aoi.

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, lentement, revenant peu à peu à la réalité dans la chaleur moite de la chambre. Mon corps est allongé nu parmis les draps épars, dévoilant dans la pénombre de la pièce les courbes de mon bassin, mon dos nu et mes jambes qui s'enmêlent parmis les couvertures. J'ai encore les yeux fermés, je ne les ai pas ouvert depuis que Reita m'a quitté, laissant sur notre lit sa veste dans laquelle j'ai enfouis mon visage. Le parfum de son corps, doux et salé comme la sueur du plaisir, hante toujours la pièce comme une drogue, une fragance musquée et dangereuse qui ne me laisse plus reprendre le contrôle de mes sens.

Puis, l'odeur du sexe et du plaisir s'échappe peu à peu, glisse à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre ouverte pour se mêler au parfum sec et frais de la nuit. Le froid me fait frémir et je me blotis dans les couvertures en bouchon, les paroles de Kai sonnant douloureusement dans mon coeur meurtrit d'amour. Je tremble à nouveau, cette fois de douleur et me lève, coupant court au flot de ces pensées qui font saigner mon coeur.

Il ne peut pas avoir raison. N'est-ce pas ? Reita et moi, tout a toujours été si parfait que Kai ne peut pas avoir raison; le bassiste m'aime. Pourtant, ce soir, les choses étaient différentes. Il n'a pas dit un mot en venant me voir et son visage était figé, douloureux, comme coupable, puis nous avons fait l'amour et même ce si bel acte sonnait comme une dernière passion, un adieu. Alors je l'ai aimé encore plus fort, enflammé entre ses bras, l'enflammant entre les miens... cette nuit était parfaite au delà de toute espérance mais reviendra-t-il ?

Mon beau bassiste d'habitude tellement à l'aise n'a pas cessé d'hésiter. Peut-être regrette-t-il, mais quoi ? Est-ce nous deux qu'il désire arrêter, ou va-t-il au contraire m'offrir son coeur que Ruki prétend posséder ? Je doute que ce trouble soit de bon augure pour moi... pourtant je ne peux rien faire, rien d'autre qu'attendre son verdict. Au fond, Kai a peut-être raison, mais puis-je abandonner ces derniers lambeaux d'espoirs qui déferlent en moi comme les vagues d'une tempête lorsque Reita pose son bien sombre regard sur mon corps ?

S'il savait à quel point il est douloureux d'être maintenu dans le doute... Lui aussi hésite, mais il est le maître du jeu; c'est lui qui d'une parole, fera un heureux et un éploré, et je redoute que ce verbe assassin ne tourne pas en ma faveur.

Je me rhabille lentement, sans prendre la peine de me laver, repensant à cette soirée si belle qu'elle pourrait être l'apothéose de notre relation. Une extase bien triste en vérité, mais les caresses d'au revoir sont toujours plus douces que toutes les autres. Et s'il s'agissait d'un adieu ? Non, je ne pourrais m'y résoudre. Perdre Reita ...? Des larmes qui jusqu'alors n'avaient jamais coulé pour le maître de mon coeur naissent au coin de mes yeux. Pourquoi me fais-tu pleurer ? Je n'en peux plus... et chaque seconde passée dans l'appartement vide de sa présence me rappelle qu'il vit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je suis face à la baie vitrée du salon à présent, les mains dans les poches, jouant nerveusement avec les coutures de mon jean et le piercing à ma lèvre. A peine quelques gouttes salées ont coulé sur mon visage, dévalant la courbe de mes pomettes pour s'échouer sur ma bouche, que déjà le flot se tarit et meurt; Aoi ne pleure jamais. Jamais plus, car j'ai pris une décision.

Temblant de peur et d'angoisse, de mettre mes plans à exécution et de connaître mon verdict, je me laisse tomber sur le canapé et compose le numéro de l'appartement de Ruki, là où je sais que je trouverais Reita. La sonnerie retentit, comme un horrible compte à rebours et les secondes s'égrainent une à une, chacune me rapprochant un peu plus de la messagerie vocale... Puis on décroche et je me lève d'un bond, manquant de renverser la table. C'est la voix de mon prince qui s'élève à l'autre bout du fil, faisant aussitôt papillonner mon ventre au souvenir de nos instants volés.

"Reita ?!" Oh mon Dieu, j'ai presque hurlé.

"Aoi," affirme une voix presque déçue, condescendante, à l'autre bout du fil. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Son ton est nerveux et mal assuré, preuve que Ruki est avec lui, a-t-il peur que le chanteur découvre quelque chose ?

"Reviens," dis-je de ma voix la plus autoritaire, mais elle reste suppliante. "Maintenant !" J'entends un soupir et tremble de plus belle; les dés sont lancés et la réponse ne tarde pas.

"Je suis couché Aoi," réplique Reita sur un ton las. "On se verra demain..." Demain ? Demain quand, à la répétition ? Avec tous les autres ? Dans les bras de Ruki ?

"Non ! Reita, tu viens maintenant ou je lui dis tout !"

Ma jalousie l'a emporté, cette fois encore, mais jamais je n'étais allé aussi loin dans les menaces. Mon ultimatum résonne quelques instants dans l'appartement désert, comme il doit résonner aux oreilles de Reita... Tu as une décision à prendre, mon bel amant, mon beau bassiste. Je t'en conjure, ne fais pas le mauvais choix...

"Je ne viendrais plus."

J'écarquille les yeux, osant à peine réaliser ce que cette affirmation implique. Reita ne viendra plus... c'est presque risible tant il est difficile de croire que toute notre histoire peut s'arrêter ainsi, d'un claquement de doigts, d'une simple phrase, d'une réplique assassine qui a suffit à détruire notre petit secret, emportant dans sa tombe tous ces moments précieux que nous partagions en tant qu'amants.

"Mais je t'aime," je murmure d'une voix nouée, sous le choc de sa réponse fatale. Je crois ne jamais le lui avoir dit mais ma pudeur a-t-il encore de l'importance ? Le silence revient dans l'appartement, celui de la solitude, un silence qui me murmure doucement qu'il sera mon seul compagnon pour les jours à venir. Puis un léger bruit se fait entendre et le silence s'efface alors que résonne la sinistre tonalité du téléphone, comme la musique mortuaire d'un électrocardiogramme plat, mon amour est mort.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **Masquerade

**Chapitres :** 6/10

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/POV

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** POV Aoi.

* * *

"J'ai mal, Uruha..."

Le bel éphèbe blond incline doucement la tête sur le côté, quelques mèches de cheveux glissant sur son front, mais il ne sourit pas et ne dit rien. Quelle autre réponse que le silence pourrait-il apporter à mon amère constatation ? Reita m'a quitté et l'appartement dans lequel je vivais, chargé de souvenirs avec le bassiste, m'est devenu insupportable. Alors Uruha est venu à mon secours et m'a aimablement proposé de m'installer chez lui pour quelques temps, les lèvres plissées en une moue à laquelle je n'ai jamais su résister.

C'est pourquoi je suis là, recroquevillé dans son lit, assis sur les couvertures, sous son regard calme et compréhensif... Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'Uruha soit exactement la compagnie dont j'ai besoin. Il parle peu, mais mon regard croise souvent le sien et je lis dans ses yeux qu'il est triste aussi, et qu'il prendra soin de moi. Et dans ces moments-là, lorsque je me surprends à penser à Reita, le beau guitariste blond ne dit rien et me regarde pleurer, les genoux entre les bras, assis sur le lit que nous partageons.

Aujourd'hui, je ne pleure pas. Je baisse juste la tête et fixe le drap blanc d'un air rêveur, la silhouette du bassiste hantant mes pensées une fois encore. Puis des doigts, fins et doux, une main de guitariste caresse ma joue et des bras s'enroulent doucement autour de mes épaules, manquant de me faire sursauter. J'ai à peine le temps de relever vivement la tête et d'apercevoir le visage d'Uruha tout près du mien que des lèvres se posent au coin des miennes, les abandonnant un instant plus tard. Je fixe Uruha sans comprendre, attendant une explication mais le guitariste se contente de m'adresser un petit sourire énigmatique avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

"Ne pleure pas Aoi," dit-il doucement, son sourire devenant soudain bien mélancolique. Je pose mes mains sur ses épaules et soupire, frustré. Je m'en veux soudain d'avoir été aveugle, d'avoir parlé de Reita tant de fois sous le regard amoureux de l'androgyne. Mais Uruha ne parait pas se formaliser de mes sentiments pour le bassiste et ses doigts effleurent ma joue une nouvelle fois, glissant vers mes lèvres pour les caresser du bout de l'index. Le guitariste se penche vers moi, son torse tout proche du mien et je ferme les yeux, apaisé.

"Je t'aime," souffle-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix un peu étranglée, comme fautive. Ses doigts sont toujours sur mes lèvres et alors que je les ouvre pour répondre, son index glisse doucement contre ma bouche pour me réduire au silence. Uruha croit savoir quelle sera ma réponse mais je ne veux pas le rejeter... Ce serait le blesser comme Reita m'a blessé et c'est trop injuste, trop cruel pour que je l'impose à ce si beau guitariste qui m'offre son coeur.

"Bientôt je pourrais te dire que je t'aime aussi," dis-je d'une voix triste et coupable. "De tout mon coeur..." Je sens les doigts d'Uruha abandonner mes lèvres, glisser le long de mon cou et se crisper sur le tissu de ma chemise. Mes mains caressent tendrement son dos, y dessinant d'absurdes arabesques, puis il se détend finalement contre moi. Il recule et s'assoit à mes côtés, me fixant d'un regard curieux comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Finalement, ses bras s'enroulent autour de mon cou pour m'attirer contre lui, pressant doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes, m'offrant un premier baiser timide et pourtant inoubliable. C'est à la fois doux et tendre, sensuel, à l'opposé de tout ce que j'ai vécu avec Reita et à l'instant où sa bouche touche la mienne, la douceur amoureuse d'Uruha me devient aussi indispensable que l'air que je respire. Je glisse mes mains sur les hanches de mon si tendre amant, les parcourt doucement, je voudrais tant qu'il me caresse encore...

Les mains d'Uruha remontent le long de mon torse, faisant frémir ma peau comme s'il comprenait d'un seul regard ce que je désire et ses doigts s'attardent sur le col de ma chemise avant d'en défaire un à un les boutons. Je suis presque surpris de m'entendre gémir plaintivement lorsque mes vêtements glissent le long de ma peau et quittent mon corps, tombant négligemment sur le drap du lit. Mon bel androgyne pose ses lèvres contre moi, me fait gémir plus fort et veut défaire la ceinture de mon pantalon, mais je pose doucement une main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter.

"Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui te fais plaisir," dis-je d'une voix douce alors que mes bras entourent possessivement le corps maigre d'Uruha et l'allongent sur les couvertures. Il reste immobile et me regarde les yeux mi-clos, attendant que je fasse le premier pas, que je comble le désir puissant qui se lit dans ses prunelles couleur ambre. Alors je glisse une main sous son tee-shirt, le remonte peu à peu pour découvrir son torse et ses côtes qui se dessinent à travers la peau pâle... Sa maigreur m'affole un peu, m'inquiète et me fascine.

Mes doigts suivent le contour de ses os, caressant sa peau, lui arrachant de légers gémissements puis mon index marque le creux de son ventre et de son nombril, un contraste étonnant face à ses hanches proéminentes. Chaque parcelle de son corps que je découvre et que j'explore est à la fois terriblement excitante et terrifiante de maigreur et Uruha se laisse faire avec une passivité déconcertante... comme s'il voulait me montrer à quel point son amour pour moi l'a rendu malade.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : **Masquerade

**Chapitres :** 7/10

**Auteur :** Foxx

**Genre : **Yaoi/Lemon/POV

**Disclaimer : **Aucun d'eux n'est à moi, c'est bien dommage. (Quoique je crois pas qu'il y ai la place chez moi 8D)

**Note :** POV Uruha.

* * *

"Laisse-moi te faire plaisir, bébé..." murmure Aoi en se couchant contre moi, sa peau touchant doucement la mienne. Alors je ferme lentement les yeux et me laisser aller, peu à peu, au creux de ses bras si tendres. Ils m'enlacent et m'attirent contre un torse musclé, une peau chaude que je découvre juste au contact de mon dos contre sa douceur un peu moite de la sueur du désir. Mes lèvres s'ouvrent, des mains glissent sur mon ventre et me font déjà perdre mon souffle. Je suis comme un enfant contre lui, un enfant qui cherche de l'air et qui tremble de la moindre caresse.

"Uru..." Mon seul nom suffit à m'arracher un soupir, de surprise et de soulagement. J'aime quand tu m'appelles ainsi Aoi... quand mon nom de scène s'échappe de tes lèvres comme un murmure de désir, à la fois suppliant et possessif. Peut-être parce que c'est mon nom que tu prononces, comme pour me rappeler que tout ceci n'est pas un rêve ? Ou est-ce tout simplement que j'aime entendre ta voix rauque d'envie m'implorer de te donner du plaisir ?

Tu es allongé contre moi à présent, découvrant doucement mon corps que je hais plus que tout en ce moment même. Tu es si beau Aoi, mais moi... Moi qui ai donné mon âme à la noirceur du désespoir et mon corps à un autre homme qui croyait pouvoir me rendre heureux, que puis-je encore t'offrir ? Rien qu'un peu de plaisir peut-être, alors je me redresse en un mouvement que je veux sensuel et pose mes doigts fins sur tes épaules, les glissant tout le long de ton torse ou perle la sueur du désir.

"Non Uru-chan..." Je relève lentement la tête et te fixe, interdit. Non ? J'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais tu m'embrasses, noyant mon souffle et mon mécontentement dans la tendre chaleur de tes lèvres humides. Puis tes yeux plongent dans les miens, je m'y perds, et lorsque tu recules pour poser mes mains sur le matelas je reste immobile et n'ai plus la volonté que de t'obéir. Car le message est plutôt clair n'est-ce pas Aoi ? Tu ne veux pas de caresses ce soir, ni des marques de cet amour sans bornes que j'ai le malheur d'éprouver pour toi. Tout ce que tu désires c'est oublier Reita, cette ombre que je lis encore dans ton regard et peut-être veux-tu aussi m'offrir un peu de douceur ?

J'en suis de plus en plus convaincu tandis que tes doigts effleurent longuement mon visage, dessinant les contours de mes lèvres. Ce n'est pas simplement ton corps qui réclame le mien, ce n'est pas juste la chaleur du désir qui réchauffe ma peau à chaque caresse, c'est celle de la tendresse. Alors je te souris, confiant, et hoche la tête en signe de soumission; je m'offre à tes baisers si doux et si cruels. Tu m'allonges plus confortablement sur le drap, comme un homme qui coucherait sur un lit de noces sa fiancée éperduement sous le charme. Mais je ne suis qu'un guitariste décoloré au corps trop mince et maladroit, et ton ombre qui se couche sur le moi n'a rien de rassurant.

Très vite, tes mains sur mon corps prennent de l'aisance et de la passion, deviennent fébriles sous les frissons de ma peau qui réagit désespérément aux caresses de l'homme que j'aime. Et lorsque je gémis, lorsque je murmure plaintivement le plaisir de tes doigts qui jouent avec mon désir, n'est-ce pas plutôt mon coeur qui saigne et qui hurle ? Je suis allongé là, sous toi qui hante mes rêves, soumis et offert à tes lèvres qui explorent peu à peu mon corps si imparfait et j'ai honte Aoi... honte de la moindre imperfection qui glisse sous la peau du bout de tes doigts, honte du moindre défaut que tes baisers effleurent.

A présent j'ai envie de pleurer, étendu contre toi, j'ai envie de fuir malgré nos corps qui se fondent comme je l'ai toujours voulu. Si seulement tu pouvais me laisser te toucher ! Je voudrais tant découvrir ton corps comme tu explores le mien... Je ne me sentirais pas aussi misérable si je pouvais te procurer ne serait-ce qu'un peu de plaisir mais je n'essaie même plus, je n'en ai pas la force. J'accepte sans me défendre tes hanches qui heurtent les miennes, ton souffle dans mon cou et tes doigts agiles qui se crispent sur mon corps pour mieux le posséder.

"Uruha mon dieu !" gémis-tu fiévreusement, les yeux clos, le visage déformé par le plaisir. Je réponds par une faible plainte mais elle semble te satisfaire car tu redoubles tes mouvements en moi, toujours plus rapides, étourdissants malgré la peine qui me tenaille le coeur. J'ose caresser doucement ta joue au moment ou tu gémis plus fort... comme ils sont beaux tes cris de plaisir ! Je m'émerveille des émotions qui passent dans tes yeux noirs qui me fixent, des muscles de ton visage qui n'expriment rien d'autre que tour à tour le plaisir et la volupté.

"Tu es magnifique Aoi..." dis-je dans un souffle en effleurant tes lèvres du bout des doigts. Tes joues rougissent un peu, tu baisses la tête et souris timidement, faisant de ce moment un instant magique dont la tendresse occulte jusqu'au plaisir de te sentir en moi. Puis tu fermes les yeux, cris encore, plus fort cette fois et te cambres en embrassant longuement mon front et mes lèvres alors que j'observe, fasciné, la beauté hypnotisante de l'extase qu'on lit sur le visage aimé... Ton corps retombe alors contre le mien mais j'ai eu le temps de graver dans ma mémoire l'harmonie de tes traits déformés par le plaisir. Je te souris tendrement, tu me souris aussi mais tu as l'air un peu gêné; pourquoi ?

"Gomen Uru," murmures-tu du bout des lèvres. Pardon pour quoi ? Ce n'est que lorsque tu glisses ton index contre ma cuisse que je prends conscience du désir encore brûlant entre mes jambes et du plaisir que tu n'as pas su m'apporter. Et je n'ai pas le temps de protester que déjà tu me caresses, fautif, comme pour effacer le souvenir de ton orgasme égoïste... mais tu n'as rien compris Aoi ! C'était si bien ainsi, de te voir jouir dans mes bras, c'était intime et j'avais enfin l'impression de découvrir quelque chose de toi. Alors pourquoi veux-tu me voir moi aussi emporté par le plaisir ? J'ai honte s'il te plais, ne me regarde pas... Je gémis et me cambre de plus en plus alors que tu me souris, satisfait, comme si tout ceci me rendait heureux ! Arrête Aoi... Je voudrais pouvoir te le dire, je ne veux pas de ça... mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge, mes lèvres ne peuvent exprimer rien d'autre que ce plaisir traitre qui me brûle les sens et très vite je crie contre toi, de rage et de désespoir alors que le plaisir m'emporte et que le fruit de ta victoire coule le long de tes doigts; je crois bien que je te hais.


End file.
